guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Setlist in Guitar Hero: On Tour
Guitar Hero: On Tour features two different track lists, one for primarily English-speaking regions including North America, the British Isles, and Australia, and another for other non-English-speaking European countries with five replacement songs. Both track lists includes 26 licensed tracks including one bonus track, with about 85% of them being master recordings. Twenty are exclusive to this version of Guitar Hero while the remaining six songs have previously been used within the series. Freezepop's "I Am Not Your Gameboy" is a bonus song that is unlocked by completing Guitar Duels on one difficulty in the game. } !style="background:#ddddee;" width=70 | Year !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Song title !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Artist !style="background:#ddddee;" width=150 | Cover/master !style="background:#ddddee;" width=150 | "English" Tier !style="background:#ddddee;" width=150 | "European" Tier |- |1999||"All Star" || Smash Mouth || Master recording || 2. Rooftop || 2. Rooftop |- |1999||"All the Small Things" || Blink-182 || Master recording|| 1. Subway || 1. Subway |- |2006||"Anna Molly" || Incubus || Master recording|| 5. Battleship || 5. Battleship |- |2003||"Are You Gonna Be My Girl" || Jet || Master recording|| 1. Subway || 1. Subway |- |1995||"Avalancha" || Heroes del Silencio || Master recording|| N/A || 4. Greek Arena |- |1970||"Black Magic Woman" || Santana || Covered by Line 6 || 4. Greek Arena || 3. Parade (encore) |- |1991||"Breed" || Nirvana || Master recording|| 2. Rooftop || 2. Rooftop |- |2006||"Ça Me Vexe" || Mademoiselle K || Master recording|| N/A || 3. Parade |- |1973||"China Grove" || The Doobie Brothers || Master recording|| 3. Parade || N/A |- |2006||"Do What You Want" || OK Go || Master recording|| 1. Subway || 1. Subway |- |2004||"Heaven" || Los Lonely Boys || Master recording|| 3. Parade || N/A |- |2004||"Helicopter" || Bloc Party || Master recording|| 3. Parade || 3. Parade |- |1979||"Hit Me with Your Best Shot" || Pat Benatar || Master recording|| 2. Rooftop || 2. Rooftop |- |2007||"I Don't Wanna Stop" || Ozzy Osbourne || Master recording|| 5. Battleship || 5. Battleship |- |2004||"I Am Not Your Gameboy" || Freezepop || Master recording|| 6. Bonus song || 6. Bonus song |- |1977||"I Know a Little" || Lynyrd Skynyrd || Covered by Wavegroup || 5. Battleship (encore) || 5. Battleship (encore) |- |1981||"Jessie's Girl" || Rick Springfield || Master recording|| 2. Rooftop || N/A |- |1977||"Jet Airliner" || Steve Miller Band || Covered by Wavegroup || 4. Greek Arena || N/A |- |1989||"Knock Me Down" || Red Hot Chili Peppers || Master recording|| 5. Battleship || 5. Battleship |- |1973||"La Grange" || ZZ Top || Covered by Line 6 || 4. Greek Arena || 4. Greek Arena |- |2004||"Monster" || Beatsteaks || Master recording|| N/A || 2. Rooftop |- |2007||"Monsoon" || Tokio Hotel || Master recording|| N/A || 3. Parade |- |1983||"Pride and Joy" || Stevie Ray Vaughan || Master recording|| 5. Battleship || 5. Battleship |- |1975||"Rock and Roll All Nite" || KISS || Covered by Line 6 || 3. Parade || 3. Parade |- |1985||"Rock the Night" || Europe || Master recording|| N/A || 4. Greek Arena |- |1995||"Spiderwebs" || No Doubt || Master recording|| 1. Subway || 1. Subway |- |1981||"Stray Cat Strut" || Stray Cats || Master recording|| 4. Greek Arena || 4. Greek Arena |- |2004||"This Love" || Maroon 5 || Master recording|| 2. Rooftop (encore) || 2. Rooftop (encore) |- |1984||"We're Not Gonna Take It" || Twisted Sister || Master recording|| 1. Subway (encore) || 1. Subway (encore) |- |2007||"What I Want" || Daughtry featuring Slash || Master recording|| 3. Parade (encore) || N/A |- |1989||"Youth Gone Wild" || Skid Row || Covered by Wavegroup || 4. Greek Arena (encore) || 4. Greek Arena (encore) |} * * * Category:Lists